Enter the Ninjas
by purpledragon6
Summary: Mcfist inherits his estranged family member's daughter after an accident claims their lives. Having one child is difficult enough, but two of them it beyond that, especially when his new daughter becomes good friends with a certain enemy and is keeping secrets of her own.
1. Antoinette

**A/N: This is my first Ninth Grade Ninja fic but me and my sis just discovered it has a fandom.**

* * *

The billionaire villain shifted uncomfortably in the middle of the airport, trying to narrowly avoid everyone's stares. His wife, Marci, was just across the airport from him in the cafe with her son. Yawning again, Mcfist regretted not asking his wife to get him a coffee. It was five in the morning and to early to be awake. In his half-awake state, he allowed his mind to wander back to the memory of just three days earlier. When the phone rang.

* * *

_It was five in the morning when the Mcfist/Johnson family were awoken out of a sound sleep by the sound of the phone blaring loudly. A quick glance at the collar-ID reviled the caller to be stationed at the courthouse. _

_"Get the phone!" Marci groaned as she tossed back over in the bed, trying to fall back asleep._

_This simple demand to her husband managed to silence the phones rings but the quiet didn't last long. _

_"What!? I'm on my way down there right now! No thank you for your time!" He yelled in what sounded to be anger/shock._

_"Who was on the phone dear? Was it Viceroy again?" Marci muttered as she looked up at her husband who was now fumbling to get his shoes on._

_"No! My great grand-nephew and his wife passed away last night." He said quickly as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. _

_"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." She muttered softly as she sat up, now fully awake in bed. "But they lived all the way out in Norway. Where are you going?" _

_"Down to the courthouse. There is something in the will apparently." He said quickly as he tossed her jacket at her head. "And yes, you should come with me."_

_"But what about Bash?" She asked as she put on her coat, only to remember that her son was in the 11th grade now and had been on his own before and with that she quickly ran out of the room after her husband._

* * *

Slowly falling out of his daze, Hannibal looked down at the picture in his hand. It was of a young girl, about two years younger than Bash, with long black and purple hair, mocha colored skin, and dark teal eyes which held deep sadness in them. Her name was scribbled on the bottom of the picture in shaky hand-writing.

**_Antoinette Aaberg. _**

She had been the only product of the deceased marriage and what had been left behind in their will for the Mcfist family. It was a rude surprise, but it wasn't like Hannibal really minded the thought of having another child in the house, after all, he always did want a little girl.

"Ugh! Can we go now?" Bash yelped as he returned to the spot where the family had been waiting. "We've been here for almost five hours! Its Saturday! My day to sleep in."

"Bashford!" His mother yelped as she returned with him. "Would you stop complaining? Its only been ONE hour first off and second off no. We can't go yet."

"Who are we waiting for anyway?" Bash asked bluntly as he sat back down in his seat.

His step-dad was about to answer him, but quickly shut his mouth and got to his feet and opened his arms.

"There she is." He said, as a small girl, the same one in the picture, suddenly approached the family.

The bags under her eyes, messy hair, and somewhat gaunt face indicated that it had been a while since she slept or ate and the puffiness in her eyes also indicated that she had been crying.

"OK? But who is she again?" Bash asked as he too, stood up.

"Your adopted baby sister!" Marci chimed in suddenly in a sing-songy voice.

"Antoinette. Its nice to meet you." The girl pipped up suddenly in a voice that was anything but tired and sad.

It took the older male a while to fully take in what had just been said but when he did, he wasted no time in lifting the girl off of her feet in a tight hug and rocking her around quickly.

"Air! Need air!" She gasped out but Bash didn't hear her.

"This is awesome! I always wanted a little sister. Gives me an excuse to beat up all the Losers who look at her the wrong way!" Bash explained happily as he finally set the girl down.

With a shake of the head, Hannibal went to help Antoinette with her bags. From behind him he could hear the girl getting buzzed with questions about her likes, dislikes, hobbies, ect and at that moment he realized how little he actually knew about her.

With a heavy sigh, he shook his head again, trying to imagine now what life would be like with the new daughter he hardly knew.


	2. Toni likes monsters: Filler

The next half hour car-ride home was filled with more questions for poor Antoinette, who by now seemed thankful that at least Hannibal's attention was focused on the road and not on her to save her from another round of questions.

"I didn't know what color you would want your new room to be so I just decided to take you to the hardware store when we got home and let you choose." Marci said in a cheerful tone. "Does that sound like something you would want to do?"

Antoinette nodded and then went back to staring out the window. Bash was next to ask a question.

"So what kinda name is Antoinette? It sounds kinda dorky, and no little sister of mine is going to be called a dork." He began as he thought it over. "Mind if I just call you Toni? There, thats your new nickname. Its cute, yet cool."

"Toni? Isn't that a boys name?" Hannibal asked, watching both teens from the rear-view mirror.

"Shes cool with it, aren't you Toni?" Bash asked as he nudged the girl's arm but she only nodded.

"Not much to say?" Hannibal asked as he focused back on the road.

"Just tired I guess." Antoinette muttered as she rubbed her eyes. "as for the name Toni, I like it."

"Alright! Toni it is then!" Bash cheered as he tugged the smaller girl into a side hug.

"Why don't you call her something more feminine? Like Anita?" Marci suggested.

"For goodness sakes you two! Shes a human! Not a cat! Call the kid what she wants you too." Hannibal suddenly pipped up, causing the car to suddenly become quiet until Marci spoke again.

"Well no need to yell about it." She said bluntly as she reached out to flip on the radio.

The awkward silence of the car was now filled with the sound of alternative styled music. Until again, even that became two awkward for them so someone had to break it.

"So I was thinking purple would look nice." Marci said suddenly, making Antoinette smile. "But we can check out colors when we get to the hardware store."

Her blue eyes suddenly went to the car's clock and then up towards the oncoming traffic. After this surveillance, she took out her cellphone and began to dial in a number.

"I'd better call you two off of school. At this rate we won't get home in time." She said as she put the cellphone to her ear, not noticing her husband cringing.

In his mind, he couldn't help but think of what a set-back this one day would be in his quest to destroy the ninja but much to his relief, remembered it was Wednesday, his day off from this quest. This relief only lasted a short while when he remember that now he was stuck with his annoying stepson, his newly adopted daughter who he knew nothing about, and his wife who would want to discuss decoration ideas the entire car-ride and then while they went shopping. Glancing up at the oncoming traffic one last time, he let his head hit the steering wheel. Several times.

* * *

After two hours of driving, they were finally at the hardware store and as predicted, Marci was buzzing with ideas and shoving sample covers in Antoinette's face while the mocha skinned girl's attention was everywhere else.

"Flooring! I forgot about flooring! Hold on, wait right there honey." Marci said as she rushed off, dragging Bash behind her, stating she needed his 'help' though everyone knew this was just her way of keeping him out of trouble, leaving Hannibal alone with the girl.

"She sure talks alot." Antoinette said as she looked through the series of alarm clocks on display.

"Eh, this is nothing... Try living with her..." Hannibal muttered but then remember who he was talking to. "Oh yeah."

She began to giggle softly when he said this, making this the first time she giggled this entire time, probably because she got to sleep in the car and was now all collect.

"Oh geez, can't wait." She muttered as her eyes landed on a purple and blue, sparkly butterfly alarm clock and took it off of the shelf.

"You like that one?" He asked curiously but was surprised when the girl shook her head and put it back.

"Its the same one I had in my old room." She said as she went back to looking for one she did like.

"You miss them don't you?" He asked softly, a small frown forming on his lips.

"At first. But missing them won't bring them back. So not anymore." She answered bluntly before picking up a turquoise one that almost looked like it was made of many diamonds. "I like this one."

"Which ever you want." He muttered absent minded as the thought of the girl's parents crossed his mind but it quickly fluttered away back to her. "So... Um. Are you exited about your new school?"

She frowned suddenly and began to think about it.

"I hear stories about a ninja from Bash. Is that true?" She asked him, sounding a tad skeptic.

Hannibal forced a grin on his face and his voice to be a few octaves higher.

"They are honey." He said, figuring the girl had seen far to many deaths in the past few days to have to worry about another. "So are you still exited?"

Her lips twisted into a very odd grin as her eyes lit up.

"Oh yes I am. Very exited!" She said in a cheery voice as McFist felt his soul tear in half at the thought of his 'daughter' being a Ninja fangirl.

"So um, you're a fan of the Ninja I take it?" He asked somewhat nervously.

"The monsters that follow him." She answered with a soft smirk.

"Oh, well that certainly is interesting."

"Glad someone finally thinks so, and that someone finally asked me what I wanted." She said with a soft shrug.

"That reminds me. So what would you rather we called you?" He asked suddenly.

"Toni is cute. I don't mind being called Toni. But not Anita." She said sternly but then the two burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Very well. Toni McFist." He said as he held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms suddenly.

"Funny. But I hope the name sticks at school." Toni said with a heavy sigh. "And that I see more monsters then ninja."

"Oh I'm sure it will." He said loudly but then muttered "And you'll see plenty of monsters once the ninja is out of the way."

"Did you say something?" She asked as she looked up but a second voice answered.

"I decided to go with wood flooring, so we picked up three boxes, I hope thats enough." Marci's voice suddenly came from behind them as she waved the sample pad around to show the dark colored wood she had chosen. "And while we were at it we managed to pick up three cans of paint as well. Have you two found anything else?"

McFist turned to his wife and stepson as they dragged said objects back with them and quickly pointed towards the alarm clock. "She found a clock."

"Oh that just a clock." Marci said as she pouted. "She'll need more than that in her room. Such as a little throw rug, dressers, a bed, maybe a desk, ect."

McFist cringed yet again as he now tried to calculate how much all of this would cost but his wife tore him away from his thoughts yet again.

"Or we could just give her Bash's old ones and paint them." She suggested as she turned towards the smaller girl.

"Sounds like a plan. And kinda fun." The girl said with a soft smile.

"Oh I am so glad you think so!" Marci cheered. "We should go buy some more paint then."

She took the girl's hand and pulled her back in the direction of the paints, now leaving the boy's behind.

"So McJerk. What did you and Toni talk about?" Bash asked as he folded his arms.

"Well, apparently Toni likes monsters."


	3. First day, The First Attack

The first day of school for Antoinette was anything but ordinary. Well, the first half of it was pretty normal, starting with English, then math, choir, gym and then a quick lunch. It wasn't how fifth period rolled around however, that things to a quick change.

* * *

'OK, Mr. Franklin's Biology class should be somewhere ar-." The girl was suddenly pulled from her thoughts, and from her current place in the hallway, by one of her new 'brother's' hands and by his loud voice asking if she was OK.

"Bash. What are you talking about?" She asked as she jerked her arm free. "Why wouldn't I be OK?"

"I saw them two losers staring at you funny." He said loudly as he pointed over to two males, one of them was just turning around from being at his locker and the other was looking up from what seemed to be their class project. "Yeah I see you two shnoobs!"

Antoinette chuckled lightly and smiled brightly at the two and waved.

"Ignore him." She called over as the male with purple hair waved back to her.

"Nah. You kinda get used to being called out at stuff you didn't do at this school." He called back as began to walk over to her and extended his hand while keeping eye contact with Bash.

Antoinette smiled and walked over to shake his hand.

"So I take it your new here, so let me be the first to say Hi, welcome, and by the way. I'm Randy, and over there is Howard." The purple haired male said as he gestured to his red-headed friend. "And you would be."

"Antoinette Aaberg." She said quickly, avoiding Bash's confused gaze, but she would need a few more weeks of getting used to her new nickname before she used it. "Or Toni for short. Or Anita but thats just what my mom calls me. Nice to meet you."

Howard walked up beside Randy and looked as though he was about to speak when a ginger haired female pushed between the boys, a camcorder in her hand.

"Heidi school here with a new segment, Whats New With the Crew." The female announced as she took Antoinette's hand and tugged her closer to her and handed Howard the camera. "Here, film this Howard. Anywho. Here with me today is our new student from Norway, Antionette McFist. Any relation to Northville's own Hannibal McFist?" She asked as the camera was suddenly pointed at said girl.

"Umm, relative. Yes. Hes my uncle actually." She said with a soft smile but soon felt herself blush and frown when Bash stepped up to where the camera was pointed.

"Formally uncle." He said boldly.

"Formally?" Heidi asked as she gestured for Howard to focus the camera on Bash now.

"Yeah. Toni here's parents died in some freak accident, or something. I don't know. But mom let me see the adoption papers a few days ago, said I was going to be a big brother. Which means you losers better not mess with her!" Bash bellowed in his almost always yelling voice.

"Um. Wow. Thats quite the story you got there Antoinette and I'm sorry for your lose, but I hope you'll feel right at home with your new family and your new school." Heidi said as she gave the younger girl a little hug. "Well thats it for this segment. This is Heidi signing off."

With that she quickly took her camera from Howard and clicked it off, then with a quick glance of her red watch, looked back up at the group.

"Well, I'm off to my next class. See ya guys later." She called over her shoulder as she raced off.

"Well that was... Random?" Toni said after a moments pause.

"Nah. My sis has a tendency to pop up out of nowhere and do crazy stuff." Howard muttered as he folded his arms.

"Boy. Do I know what thats like." She muttered as she shot a now retreating Bash a warning glare.

"Yeah older siblings are a pain. Only one who wouldn't know that is Randy here." Howard said as he gestured to his friend with his thumbs but the purple's attention seemed to be focused on something else.

"So your dad is Hannibal Mcfist eh?" He asked as he brought up his index and thumb to hold his chin. "Eh?"

"Technically yes. I'm not used to using my new last name though." Toni answered with a shrug. "Does it matter?"

"Hm? Oh no- no- no. Not at all. Just curious." Randy answered, his pose never changing. "Just curious. Anywho. Where are you off to now?"

"Mr. Franklin's Biology." She answered, showing him her schedule, which Howard grabbed instead.

"Hey! I got Mr. F's class this period also! I can walk you there if you want." He said cheerfully. "We should hurry and get there right away.

"Um OK? But why the rush?" Toni began but a suddenly rumbling sent her spiraling to the floor and knocked the wind right out of her.

What followed the rumbles felt like several bricks of varying sizes being hurled at her body which was now curled up on the floor, undoubtedly leaving bruises but surprisingly, did not leave a lot of pain, perhaps due to the shock and adrenaline pulsing through her as a loud screech caused her hearing to temporarily leave her as she held her ears and gritted her teeth together. All around her, she could vaguely sense the students running and screaming around her in terror.

"We gotta go! Now!" Howard called above her as he yanked her up suddenly and shook her until the vertigo passed, and her eyes focused again.

The first thing she noticed was a bruise on his forhead the size of a baseball, the second being a large hole torn through the wall with several metal lockers tossed about and crushed flat. Loose wires swung wildly from the walls and one struck a piece of drywall, causing a mini-fire to erupt.

"H-how did-" She began but was cut off this time by Howard pushing her down the hall.

"No time to explain. But don't worry about what happens next." He said quickly as he kept pushing her.

She soon stopped dead in her tracks however, when she saw what looked to be a large dinosaur like creature bust through the wall behind them and crash into the area of floor the two stood on just moments ago. Its pale green scales were the same color of bile that was now building up in the girl's throat the longer she stared at it. Suddenly, piercing blue eyes with pure white pupils snapped open as the creature got back up, now glaring at the two teens.

"We should be leaving now!" Howard all but yelled as he tugged the girl's arm again, suddenly pulling her back into reality.

"W-wait? Wheres Randy?" She yelped as the two took off running down the halls, the creature running close behind them, its hot breathing all but burnt their skin.

"Hes- Somewhere." Howard answered dumbly as the creature swatted a hand between them in an attempt to grab one of them but missed.

Just then, as it made another attempt to grab at them again, it suddenly found its attention being turned to something behind it. A male draped in a black ninja costume with a red scarf dangling around his neck was now pulling at the creature's tail.

"OK buddy. How about you leave those two alone?" The ninja asked in an overly cocky tone as he jumped suddenly and punched the creature right in it's jaw, causing the skin there to winkle upon impact.

The creature went flying over the shaken teen's heads and crashed into another wall. The ninja ran back at it with his sword now pulled and slashed at something that the two hadn't noticed was on the creature's finger. The second his did this, a green haze filled the air, making the air thick and virtually unbreatheable until it cleared away. In place of the creature now sat an older, heavier set looking man, with dark hair that was now balding a bit with pink, blotchy skin. On his now torn and wrinkled suit hung a name tag reading M. Franklin.

"Mr. Franklin!?" Howard exclaimed, having already recovered from his original shock. "Oh yeah. Toni, thats our Biology teach. But I think class may be canceled today. Oh yeah, and thats the school's ninja behind us. "

"Are you two OK?" The ninja asked from behind them, causing Antoinette to jump in surprise, the floor suddenly rushing at her as darkness rimmed her vision and then consumed it all together. "And I'll take that as a no."

* * *

Cream colored ceiling tiles and a long ceiling fan greeted the girl's vision when she finally came back around.

"You two just lay down and try to rest. I will call you when your parents get here." A woman's voice could be heard, followed by the squeaking of wheels across the floor.

"Sure thing Miss.T. Don't need to tell me twice." Howard's voice sounded, the ruffling of sheets and a soft sigh edged his tone.

Antoinette groaned lowly in her throat as she tried to force herself to sit upright, her head still pounding with the sound's of the creature's bellows, which were in comparison, even louder than her brother's. A quick survey of her person reviled large purple and blue bruises on her arms from when she fell both times but other than that she seemed to be intact.

"I gotta admit, in all my year at this High School I have never seen anyone take as many dives as you Toni." A low chuckle came from a voice next to her cotside, which she soon found out it belong to Randy, who appeared completely unharmed. "Don't worry though. It was your first monster attack. It can get pretty hectic out there sometimes, but eh, you'll get used to that."

Antoinette glared at him and despite the pain in her arms, she still shoved Randy with such a force he toppled off of his chair.

"Where were you when all of that went on anyway!?" She demanded to know.

"Theres a little thing called, hiding from the scary monster in a trashcan until the ninja shows up." He said as he got up and sat back in his chair.

At that moment, a door could be heard flying open and hitting a wall so fast that it probably did the same amount of damage as the creature from earlier. A blonde woman with bright eyes, wearing a long, sleeveless blue dress rushed into the room suddenly and upon seeing Antoinette, threw her arms around the girl's neck tightly and held her closely. The woman was instantly recognized as Marci McFist.

"Oh my poor little girl! Look at your arms! And your face for that matter! You poor thing, you're all busted up! And on your first day! Oh gosh." Marci exclaimed as she finally released the girl's neck and allowed her to breathe properly again.

"Mom. I'm fine. Really I am!" She muttered as an embarrassed flush fell across the bridge of her nose.

"You look warm too. Oh I hope your not getting sick also! Oh. Maybe you should take the rest of this week and the next off." Marci said quickly as she picked up her daughter's belongings that had been brought to the nurse's office while the girl was still out of it.

"I'm fine! I just passed out is all." She tried to reason with the frantic woman as she swung her legs over the side of the cot and shakily stood up.

"Randomly fainting is not 'fine' Anita. It is caused by something such as not eating. Did you skip lunch today? When was the last time you ate?" Marci asked frantically as she grabbed both of Antoinette's arms.

"Today, I ate a hotdog and a jello cup with two half and half iced teas and then Bash gave me half of his brownie." Antoinette answered bluntly. "And I didn't randomly faint. I got attacked by a freaking monster!"

"A monster? Well why didn't you say so? In that case, how about you take tomorrow off and we'll try to start fresh on Monday?" Marci asked in her usual cheery voice as she walked towards the school's exit with Antoinette following in toe.

With a roll of the eyes, Toni tried to keep up with her mother, her legs felt like jelly beneath her, but her head had stopped ringing with the creature's noise and was now ringing with Randy's statement of "You'll get used to it."


	4. First night as a family of four

Dinner in the McFist house hold was far more quiet than it usually was. Since arriving at the table the only noises to be made were the sounds of clinking silverware and the consumption of food and drink and that was about it. It wasn't until after Antoinette removed her jacket to revile sickly yellowish-green bruises that a topic was suddenly spurred.

"How was your first day of school?" Hannibal asked as he eyed the marks with a cold eye.

"Um... Fine." The girl answered glumly as she dropped her fork back in her potatoes to rub one of the marks that stung a bit more than the rest.

"You um... Look like you got yourself a bit beat up." The man said with a soft sigh as he two, set down his own fork.

"Someone beat Toni up!?" Bash exclaimed, slamming both fists on the table causing many items on the table to shake.

"No Bashford. It was one of those silly monsters again." Marci said bluntly as she brought another fork-full of meat to her lips.

"A monster beat her up?" Bash guessed as he scratched his head.

"Eh, figured the ninja would've taken care of that thing before anyone got hurt by it." McFist muttered with a roll of the eyes.

"The nurse said the student who brought her in said that he saw her faint and simply landed on something funny." Marci informed him, spinning her fork as she did so.

"Landing funny wouldn't cause that much bruising." Her husband pointed out as he reached for his drinking glass.

"I feel twice according to Randy and the first time was when the wall literally exploded inches away from me!" The youngest female in the room said with a hint of annoyance lacing her tone as she reached for the lemonade pitcher.

"Did they say who the monster was?" Hannibal questioned her as he watched her from over his glass.

"Mr. Franklin. That old dork who teaches humanology or something like that." Bash broke in before his sister could answer.

"Mr. Franklin. Yes, I knew the man. A few years back we bought his auto company from him so that he could become a Biology teacher actually." Hannibal muttered more towards himself then towards his family. "I wonder what turned him into a monster."

"Did you get to see the ninja, honey?" Marci asked, turning towards her daughter. "You know your father takes quite an interest in him. Wants to destroy him for one reason or another."

Hannibal's eyes were now glued on the mocha skinned girl, his drinking glass still clutched tightly in his robotic hand until the cup began to shake, just pressures away from being cracked. Slowly, he leaned in towards the center of the table.

"So you saw the ninja today, did you?" He asked curiously, sounding generally interested in what the girl had to say.

"Kinda. He walked over to me and asked if I was OK and then I blacked out." Antoinette said with a shrug as she refilled her cup and then downed it contents, the conversation seemingly making her throat dry and unfortunately the overly sugared lemonade did not help this. "And he was gone by the time I woke up."

Another silence fell over the table but was broken just as quickly by McFist. Setting down his glass finally, he cleared his throat and turned back to face Antoinette.

"So I take it the monsters you were telling me about were the make belief ones that you only see in movies?" He asked, trying to hide a small smirk.

"Perhaps. But apparently you get used to them over time so lets see if I can handle them later." Antoinette responded, her voice almost having a challenging edge to it.

He was no longer hiding his smirk from the girl as he picked up his fork again and went back to dinner, in turn, Antoinette did the same.

"So other than that little monster attack. How was school today?" Marci asked, the question directed towards which ever of the kids answered first.

"It sucked! I got a D on my math test. Stupid nerd wrote down the wrong answers." Bash said, once again pounding his fists on the table. "And yet somehow that dork got an -A!"

"Bashford, cheating doesn't get you anywhere in life." Marci scolded him, pointing at him with her fork.

"I wasn't cheating! I was copying that jerk's answers!" Bash said gruffly, stabbing the meat off of his plate and biting it rather than just cutting a piece off.

"Thats a form of cheating, idiot." Antoinette snapped, her eyes locking on her brother's to see if he was joking about what he said or not.

"Uh. I knew that!" He said loudly, pointing to the girl while still chewing. "I'm not an idiot like some people at this table!"

"Says the barfbrain who got a D on his math test!" Antoinette shot back.

"Ha! Jokes on you cause brains don't talk!" Bash shot back only to chuckle. "She said barf."

"Thats saying alot." Antoinette said with a roll of the eyes.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Bash demanded as he bit another chunk of meat off.

"I'm going to be blunt with you. I'm calling you stupid. Again!" The younger girl said loudly.

"Mom! Toni called me stupid!" Bash tattled, turning to his mother for her reaction.

Marci picked up her glass and sipped it. Normally she would discourage name calling at the dinner table but thought it best to let the two continue. After all, if they were going to be siblings then they should feel comfortable around each other and act like brother and sister.

"And how was your day Antoinette?" Marci cut in, ignoring what her son had just told her. "Other than the monsters of course."

"Its was good. The teachers are really nice." Antoinette began but was cut off by Bash.

"Yeah except that Mr. Franklin weirdo cause he blew up half the school." He said, pointing his knife at Antoinette and then at Marci. "Thanks to him McJerk had to pick me up from school."

"I don't see how a teacher turning into a monster had anything to do with your step-father picking you up from school." Marci said as she reached for the bowl of mashed potatoes in the middle of the table.

"Cause Toni got beat up and you took her to the doctors or something and apparently was too busy to pick me up." Bash explained as he eventually passed the bowl into his mother's reach.

"And thats not a bad thing that happened. You got to spend some time with your step-father and we know now that Antoinette has no broken bones." Marci said as she smiled brightly and spooned the fluffy, white goop onto her plate and then sat the bowl down.

"You know I could have picked her up, sugar-pie." McFist reminded his wife sweetly as he forced a smile, trying to picture how much his mood would have brightened that day if he didn't spend an hour in traffic with his step-son.

"Oh I know, but I didn't want to bother you. You're always so busy at work." Marci began, quickly eating and swallowing her potatoes before continuing. "Besides, I didn't mind spending some quality time with my baby girl."

The blonde woman stood up suddenly and gathered everyone's empty plates and took them over to the kitchen sink and set them down. She then went over to a tinfoil covered plate and brought it over to the table. Even though the contents of the plate was covered, the scent reviled them to be brownies. Carefully she took the foil away and cut even pieces and served a piece to each family member.

"While the kids were at school I had time to make my home-made brownies, oh and that reminds me, I also ran out and picked up some new clothes for the two of you. Antoinette, I didn't know what size you were so after dinner can you try them on for me? I left them in your room." Marci said, her attention on both the brownies and her children and her voice running as fast as a rode-runner.

"Um. Sure?" Antoinette muttered as she bit into her desert.

"And then afterwards we can all watch a movie until bedtime." She said as she clapped her hands together, her jewelry jingling as she did so.

With a shake of the head, the youngest of the group shoved the remainder of the brownie into her mouth and chewed it quickly then swallowed it down with the remainder of her lemonade.

"I'll go do that real quick." She said as she got up and raced to what was now her new bedroom.

Despite only living in the house for one and a half short days her bedroom was already fully decorated and littered with her personal belongings. The day before when they finally arrived home from the hardware store, they all pitched in to paint the room the sapphire color that had been chosen and matching curtains and surprisingly carpet had been put in the same day. The bed was a simple Murphy bed with a silver frame and a desk and laptop complete with speakers under it. The room was also complete with its own bathroom and a dresser and walk-in closet though most of the clothes Antoinette already owned were on the floor in a scattered mess.

"Geez. I should really put those clothes away." She muttered as she simply stepped over the piles and found the clothes lying on her swivel chair.

The three pairs of skinny jeans had been folded up neatly in their own pile, and much to Antoinette's relief, were in her size as well as being in her favorite colors; dark blue, black, and deep purple. The shirts however, ranged in sizes and patterns so with a heavy sigh, she removed her her semi-dirtied band T-shirt and let it drop to the floor before picking up the first shirt. It was white with black zebra prints outlines in sparkling blue.

"I guess this one is kinda cute." She muttered as she pulled the shirt on over her head.

Other then the short sleeves being a bit to tight around her arms it still fit her and with that she took it off, set it on the floor and pulled the second shirt, this one was black with blue, sparkled flames on it and was long sleeved. The shirt was so long it fit her like a dress, not that that was a bad thing, so with a satisfied smile, she looked at the last t-shirt and her smile instantly fell. It was hot pink, with 'Barbie Girl' written across the front in white glitter and just from looking at it she could already tell it was six sizes to small and more than likely from the kids department.

"I'm not even going to bother with that one." She muttered as she reached for a clean tank-top at plaid PJ bottoms that were also in her pile of new clothes and put them on.

Smiling at the comforting fit of the clothes, she was about to leave her room when she let out a heavy sigh and did a ten second tidy by moving all of her clothes into the laundry hamper. All except a piece of black and purple cloth, that she didn't remember having in her room before that time, so she simply threw it on her bed and left the room.

"Ugh! Took you long enough." Bash yelped as he threw a pillow at her from his spot on the couch.

He must've left to change shortly after she did, and Marci must've picked out both of their pajamas at the same time for Bash was now wearing a white T-shirt and plaid PJ bottoms as well.

"Aww! You two look like twins." Marci exclaimed as she walked over to the couch holding a bowl of popcorn, her husband followed after her with another pitcher of lemonade and the remainder of the brownies. "Well except Bash is taller, and a bit paler, and has brown eyes, and no purple hair streaks for that matter. But your clothes are similar."

With a roll of both of their eyes, the two siblings sat on the couch with their parents, Bash sitting next to Marci and Antoinette next to Hannibal.

"So what movie is it tonight?" McFist asked, trying to sound cheerful but failing in doing so.

"Ooh, Its a new one. Hasn't even come out in theaters yet." Marci began as she picked up the remote and clicked it on. "Rise of the Warriors, I think its called."

"More like 'waste of an evening'." Hannibal muttered glumly as the movie began.

"Oh shush hun, its starting!" Marci said as she passed the popcorn bowl around.

* * *

As Hannibal had said, the movie was a waste of an evening, well to the boys at least as they soon found out that the three hour long movie was about a female warrior and the path she paved in life. The only two male characters that were of any interest were either dead or a timid child. The movie could only be described by the girl's as being beautiful, elegant and yet haunting. While the male's describe the movie as being boring and too dressy for their tastes.

"Wait. So I'm confused. Why did she turn white?" Bash asked loudly, interrupting the beautiful music in the otherwise silent scene.

"To symbolize both the purity of her heart, and the fear of failing yet again." Marci said in almost a dream like state as she kept watching.

"What happened to that puny dork that kept following her around?" Bash asked, even louder than before.

"If you were paying attention you would see he was kidnapped by the same woman who killed Phoenix!" Antoinette snapped.

"Why didn't she just kill her then if she hates her so much instead of killing that guy?" Bash questioned as he pointed to the screen.

"Because she wanted to harm Rochelle by piercing her soul, rather than her heart. So that the pain of guilt and fear would haunt her until the end of her days." Marci said, still in her dreamy state.

"What I don't understand is how you know all this when the main character hardly spoke at all." Hannibal mumbled as he leaned his head on his robotic arm.

"Oh you two just don't know how to watch." Antoinette said, not shifting her eyes from the screen as she waved a hand at them.

Just then a very 'intimate' scene between the main character and another male character came on. Hannibal turned bright red while Bash sat up a little straighter and the girl's fangirled.

"Oh here we go." Bash said with a wide grin across his face.

"OK! Now who the heck is this guy!?" Hannibal demanded as he began to fast forward the scene.

"If you were paying attention to the flashback scenes then you would know that this man is one of the cronies of Camilla, who was the one that killed Phoenix and kidnapped Taran." Marci said sternly as she snagged the remote from him and hit play.

"So why is she sleeping with him!? I thought she was 'purity' or something like that!" Hannibal pointed out.

"Because their love for each other is pure." Antoinette explained as she shifted her eyes over once and then turned them back to look at the screen. "He may have been forced to fight Phoenix and join Camilla's forces but he was not forced to love her."

Just as the scene was, in Bash's mind, 'getting hot', a fluttering of cherry blossom petals dissolved the scene into the after-math of the events from the previous scene. This hit the teenage boy hard.

"How much longer is this movie!?" He yelped, dropping the bowl of popcorn he had been holding.

Clicking the play button on the remote, both males groaned when they saw they still had an hour left, but much to their relief, the movie began to pick up with lots of action scenes and the weakling being taught how to fight and the movie ended with a strange, sapphire dragon appearing to deliver the final line of "They are two of the bravest... I have ever known."

"Holy crap!" Antoinette yelled as she and her mother clung excitedly to each other. "I did not see that coming!"

"That was amazing! I can't believe it!" Marci agreed as the two make annoying 'Eee'ing sounds.

"What? What happened?" Bash demanded but when he got no answer, got up and left the room with a bored mutter of "What ever. I'm going to bed."

"Why are you freaking out? What happened exactly?" Hannibal asked, sounding as confused as his stepson.

"That was phoenix at the end of the movie!" Marci said with a large smile. "Oh what a great movie."

"Great? There was hardly a plot to it." He said with a roll of the eyes as his wife got up to put the movie away.

"Oh you just don't know how to watch." She said as she closed the movie's case. "Maybe next time we should watch 'Mandy Runningtam: Tenth grade samurai!"

"I love that show!" Antoinette said as she got up and stretched.

"Is that that dorky anime show about that girl that goes around defending her school dressed as a samurai?" Mcfist muttered as he got up and dragged himself after his wife and daughter as they left the room.

"Sure is. And that show is a hoot." Marci said excitedly as she headed off in the direction of the bedroom the two of them shared.

Antoinette smiled and went to her own room and opened the room and stepped inside.

"You see those are the kinds of monsters I like." She said with a slight laugh as she closed the bedroom door. "Good night dad." She called through the door. "Night mom! Night Bash!"

A few muffled good nights answered this as McFist stayed out in the hall for a little while. He could hear the steps of the ladder leading up to his daughter's bed squeak as she climbed then and could already hear his stepson's snores from his room. With a heavy sigh he headed off in the direction of his own room. Usually night time for him would spark thoughts of how to destroy the ninja but tonight he found himself pondering over another thought. This was their first official night as a family of four.


	5. Daddy Daughter Day Part 1

Six AM rolled around rather quickly, and Antoinette found herself being rudely awoken by the sound of her teal alarm clock blaring some random song on the radio, whose lyrics she could not catch due to her groggy state. Yawning loudly, she stretched her arms above her head and then reached over to the snooze button and tapped it.

"Eh... I kinda liked that song... I think." She muttered dryly, as she tossed her bed-sheets aside and swung her legs over to the edge of the bed, only to promptly fall back over onto her side and shut her eyes, desperately trying to fall back to sleep.

She managed to drift off into an odd mix of her thoughts telling her to wake up, and random babbling from unheard voices in her dream-like state, but only for about five minutes, only to be rudely awoken by the sound of her alarm clock blaring yet another song, this time she heard the lyrics and recognized the song to be _'Here comes the sun'. _

"Ugh! Shut up clock and let me go back to sleep!" She groaned as she sat bolt right up and grabbed the object, furiously searching for the OFF button and when she found it, she pushed it as hard as she could. "I get it! I have school- Wait. No I don't."

She chuckled softly as she remembered her mom allowing her to have the day off today and quickly set down her alarm clock and laid back down and shut her eyes.

* * *

_**Meanwhile:**_

Antoinette might have fallen back to sleep, but her parents and older brother were wide awake now and gathered around the kitchen table. Marci was going over the family's To-Do list for that day, while Bash lazily went back and forth between packing his school bag (Mainly with comics and pea-shooters in place of his textbooks) and his breakfast, and Hannibal was mindlessly listening to his wife chatter while he finished his own food.

"Oh that reminds me, Hannibal, you'll have to take Antoinette with you to work today." Marci concluded as she put the milk back into the fridge, not noticing her husband's sudden spit take.

This seemed to capture her husband's attention as he thought over quickly what she had just said and tried to think of what a good response would be. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with the girl, its just he didn't think his office, considering what went on in there on a regular basis, would be an appropriate place for a little girl to be in.

"Marci, the kid getting a bump on the head is no reason to keep her out of school." McFist pointed out nervously, trying to lace his tone with a sweetness to hide this.

"Better safe than sorry." Marci shot back.

"Can't you just watch her, dearest?" He asked, trying to keep a calm persona.

"Oh no, Hannibal, I have a hair appointment today remember?" She reminded him. "Besides, you two haven't bonded at all since you two met."

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then shut it slowly, finding that not a single response came to mind, and then went back to eating his breakfast of eggs quietly.

"Well I guess that settles things then. I'll go up and wake Anita after I drop Bashford off at school." She said sweetly as she snagged her car keys from the center of the table and then began to walk towards the door, followed by her son.

"Take your time coming home." McFist muttered dryly, as if almost frightened that if he talked to loudly then he may wake up the girl who was sleeping two floors above him.

"Oh, I'll be back in less then ten minutes." Marci said sweetly as she blew him a kiss and then headed out the door, only to stick her head back in. "Which reminds me, No ninja today, okay?"

"B-but Marci!" Hannibal groaned loudly as he covered his face.

"No buts. Now you are going to take today to spend time with your daughter and nothing violent." Marci said sternly.

"Yes dear..." Hannibal mumbled as he glanced up at the kitchen clock, which now read 6:42, meaning he had exactly two hours before he had to leave for work.

* * *

A black band t-shirt with electric blue swirls that came together to form the words _'NightMare Rally' _, a black miniskirt and black thigh high boots made up the fourteen year olds outfit for that day as she walked into a large building complex, feeling oddly out of place next to the man glad in a brown suit, blue dress shirt, and red tie.

"So this is where daddy works, pretty impressive huh?" McFist asked as he gestured to the lobby with his hand.

A robo-ape, who had been typing on a laptop and chatting away on the phone, stopped and looked up at the two before carrying on in its work.

"Well theres a monkey on a type writer, thats pretty impressive." Antoinette muttered as she turned her head quickly from left to right, her ponytail whipping her father by accident.

He growled lowly in annoyance but then forced a sweet smile and patted the girl's back, a bit hard then he should have, but again he was a tad annoyed.

"This is just lobby. The action happens on the top floor." He said kindly, gently pushing her towards an elevator, whose golden doors had opened as if on cue.

"Heres hoping." Antoinette said simply, pretending to lift an invisible glass in a 'Cheer' type way.

"Don't be getting smart with me. I have the power to ground you from everything." McFist said, still forcing his sweet tone though it was not needed.

The elevator's doors closed the second they got on. It jerked suddenly and began to ascend upward. Neither of them said a thing to one another, only the sounds of grinding gears and and a few creaks and groans from the elevator filled the silence. With a final ding, the elevators doors slid opened and a large office reviled itself to the two.

"Its about time you got here." A male's voice said suddenly from a space in the room that the girl could not see from where she stood.

"Meh, Marci had a hair appointment today so I'm stuck watching the kid, who missed breakfast today and just had to stop at McFistonalds to get her chicken salad or else she was going to die!" McFist said sarcastically with a roll of the eyes.

"I'm right here!" Antoinette yelped, sounding somewhat offended. "Jerk."

Hannibal visibly tensed as he turned towards his youngest child. He suddenly felt a tad nervous of having the girl around, fearing that she might tell Marci if he did anything else wrong.

"Um. Daddy didn't mean it pumpkin, daddy loves you." He said tensely as he stepped off of the elevator and into the office, followed by the other. "Oh yeah, and Anita, thats Viceroy, and vise versa."

Antoinette turned her head to where her dad had bluntly gestured and saw a man in the corner of the room. She lifted her hand up as if to wave and then dropped it to her side.

"Anita, thats a cute name." The man muttered as he went back to whatever it was he was working on.

"Its short for Antoinette. Apparently." The girl muttered as she studied whatever it was in Viceroy's hands though it looked like a remote.

"I figured as much." He muttered, unscrewing the back of the remote.

"I bet you did." She muttered, walking over to him, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Whatcha working on?"

"Just tinkering with old projects and what not. Studying them actually." He responded, setting down the remote and looking up at her.

"What was that things supposed to do?" Antoinette asked. "Or was it just a remote?"

He paused for a moment and thought over the question, only to bring up his arms in a shrugging motion. "I have no idea actually."

The two stared at each other for a long time, only to glance down at one another's shirts. Much to their amusement, they were the same ones.

"So you're a fan also?" He questioned the girl, who in turn smiled proudly.

"Ever since I first heard them back in first grade. Whats your favorite album?" She asked, stamping her hands on her hips.

"Artificial Sunrise." He shot back, stamping his hands on his hips in a similar fashion to the younger.

"Same here." She responded, now smirking more than smiling.

"Favorite song on that album that isn't Sapphire Moon?" He questioned her, suddenly interested.

"Demon's Delight." She responded, now folding her arms. "Though Twilight's Demise is a good song also."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Hannibal demanded, now sitting at his desk with his feet propped up on it.

"The best band ever!" Both responded in unison.

"Well stop it, its anno-" McFist paused suddenly, an idea forming in his mind. "Nevermind, carry on."

His idea being that if the two kept one another busy then he could plot the ninja's downfall without Antoinette finding out and telling Marci.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" The other man asked, folding his arms in a similar position to how the girl had hers.

"No reason. You two just seemed so engrossed in your conversation that I figured-" He was suddenly cut off by his daughter putting her hand up.

"Let me guess. You were trying to keep me busy so you could plot the downfall of the ninja? Yeah mom filled me in on this while you were in the shower and told me to make sure you don't try anything." She said sternly, letting her hand drop slowly.

"Oh! Darn-it Marci!" Hannibal yelped, even though he knew his wife couldn't hear him.

"Tell you what daddy, give me two tickets to Night Mare Rally's next concert, and mom doesn't hear about any of this." She wagered slyly.

McFist growled lowly in his throat and pulled out his cellphone and began to dial a number into the phone.

"Fine. Consider it done. But if your mother hears about any of this then you're grounded for a month!" He yelped as he left the room to talk with who ever was on the other line.

"Oh, you are an evil one." Viceroy beemed as the two high-fived.

"Eh, I didn't think he would actually go for it." Antoinette muttered as she went over to her father's large chair and sat down in it. "So, whats this whole Ninja thing about anyway?"

"He made some bet with the sorcerer that if he destroyed the ninja then he would get some crazy superpower or something dumb like that." He explained, using hand-gestures during this.

"Wow. Thats really stupid." Antoinette muttered as she opened up the laptop on the desk that she assumed was her father's and turned it on. "Does he know who it is yet?"

"Not a clue. But we've gotten close before." He responded, crossing over to behind the girl so he could look over her shoulder and at the laptop's screen, suddenly pointing to a file icon. "Its that one there."

"Gotcha." Antoinette muttered as she tapped the icon a few times and a new screen took the place of the laptops home page.

A picture of the ninja appeared, followed by several photos of random teenagers from the school, flashing across the screen with the words PROCESSING also flashing across the screen.

"Whats it processing?" Toni asked, slowly taking her hands away from the laptop's keys.

"We managed to collect some of the ninja's hair from that mustache party and its not comparing it to everyone's hair in the school." He said with a shrug. "Its almost done so we should know soon enough."

"Well that sounds like a pretty simple plan, why haven't you though to just do that from the start?" Antoinette began but the male suddenly held up three fingers.

"You will see why this never works in three, two, one." At that moment, a ninja star pierced the center of the laptop's screen, causing it to crack and then go back.

"Holy crap!" Antoinette yelped as the swivel chair she was in was suddenly pushed out of the way of the laptop, seconds later the laptop exploded.

"Thats why." Viceroy said with another shrug from his spot on the floor, sounding cool as if the explosion did not happen. "Hes not in here ninja, you can come out now."

Just then, a tall and slender figure, draped in black and red, reviled himself to them.

"Aw man! I was totally in the mood for fighting some robots today!" The ninja groaned as he folded his arms. "Wheres McFist anyway? And who the heck is that?"

"Hes on the phone. Oh, and this is his little girl, Antoinette." He answered bluntly, rubbing at a spot on his coat where the explosion had burned it.

"Little girl?" Ninja asked, sounding confused.

"Adopted." Antoinette chimed in, only to be cut off by a sharp yelp.

"My laptop! Ninja! Robo-apes! Attack!" McFist yelped, but then turned to his daughter. "Anita, how about you two go down to the break room, while daddy takes care of the Ninja? There are quarters in the coffee tin on the top shelf in there for the vending machine. And remember, your mother won't hear about this right?"

"Sure thing dad." Antoinette said, getting out of the chair and rushing towards the elevator with the scientist as Robo-apes began to fill the room. "As long as I get both the tickets and a Daddy/Daughter day this weekends. A real one."

The doors to the elevator slammed shut before McFist could agree or object, but from the defeated look on his face, he was more than likely going to agree to it.


	6. Meet the Klub

_"You owe me a real Daddy/Daughter day this weekend!"_

* * *

Well, she probably hadn't said it like that. Or maybe she did, he couldn't remember that well since after she left the room, the ninja flipped him on his head and knocked him out. So maybe he just imaged the whole thing? No such luck, and the millionaire found himself sitting at a local diner, eating stale pancakes, slightly burnt around the edges, with very thin syrup. His youngest child sat across from him, eating her own breakfast.

"After this, can we go to the park? Or the mall? Or both?" Antoinette asks curiously, not wanting this to be the highlight of her day.

"Anything you want to do today princess." McFist says sweetly, forcing a rather painful looking smile.

"So we can go bungy-jumping off the Eiffel tower?" She tested, wanting to see what his limits would be.

"If thats honestly what you want. Then NO!" He snapped suddenly, but then tried to appear calm as he got a few awkward stares from those around him. "You mentioned the mall?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl went back to her own stack of pancakes and continued to swallow them. A small smile began to bud on her thin lips as she sipped her cool milk and then looked around the room.

"What are you thinking of?" Hannibal asked as he focused his attention onto the girl in front of him.

"I don't know." Antoinette muttered dryly, sounding upset, but looking happy.

He recognized that tone from when he had first spoken to her on the phone, just two days before her arrival. His robotic arm, seemingly with a mind of its own now, reached out and touched her hand.

"Your parents again?" He muttered as she slowly looked up at him.

"Yeah. But its weird." She began, taking another forkful of pancakes. "I don't really miss them. Thats what upsets me is knowing that I don't miss them at all."

He frowned when the girl's tone suddenly changed towards the end of her statement but then he smiled gently and patted her hand yet again.

"Its a lot to take in all at once. And you didn't have a lot of time to prepare for a new family and a new school. Maybe you didn't have time to miss them, or maybe missing was replaced with knowing that they left you in good hands?" He suggested gently, going back to eating his own breakfast though in his mind he was secretly planning a trip to the therapist with her. "But lets not talk about such depressing things."

"Did somebody say 'Depressing things'?" A somewhat raspy voice asked from behind the man's head.

His daughter looked up as he turned his head so he could see the owner of the voice. It was a boy, about Antoinette's age, decked out in purple with dark blue hair. He was leaning on his hands and was smiling brightly.

"A,B,Conversation. C your way out of it." Antoinette said bluntly as she set down her fork and then added. "Before D jumps over E and beats the F out of you."

"Nice one." Hannibal commented as he turned back around, yet scooted down the booth so the boy would have a clear window to view the girl from.

"Aww, but your conversation was just beginning to sound delightful." He said sweetly, cradling his head in both hands.

"You're insane kid." Hannibal snapped from behind his coffee mug. "You should probably check yourself in."

"Oh but I'm not insane." The boy said with a giggle. "Mother had me tested."

Antoinette blinked, before shifting her gaze towards her dad for any indication on what to say next, but really he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Umm. Who are you again?" Antoinette asked suddenly, looking directly at the boy.

"Julian, and you?" The boy, now dubbed Julian answered while extending his hand over the table.

"Antoinette McFist" She went to extend her hand as well but Hannibal's hand cut hers off for the handshake.

"And I'm her father, and I already know I don't like you." He has no idea where that came from, all he knew was he suddenly didn't want this boy talking to his girl. "Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to have breakfast with my daughter. Would you mind turning around before my McFist punches your McFace."

"I don't. And I think that is absolutely adorable." Julian said in an overly eager voice. "Threatening a life in such a violent matter for the little one!"

"Um... Julian?" A voice comes from the boy's booth. "Who are you talking to?"

A girl with light purple hair and tan skin, wearing a yellow uniform, turned toward the male, no doubt leaning on her seat as well.

"The family of McFists." He answered with a soft giggle as her turned and sat back down the right way, followed by the girl.

A few gasps came from the table as Antoinette stood to get a better look at who ever was sitting with the boy. An accordion player, a paton twirler, a clown, and two familiar faces of Randy and Howard, sat with him.

"S-Sorry about that, he does that a lot actually." The twirler explained gently.

"Its fine, I just wish he hadn't intervened in such a personal conversation!" McFist all but yelled back at the girl in an attempt to keep his voice calm.

"Uh guys, maybe we should just go to another booth for our meeting." Randy spoke suddenly, beginning to slide out of his seat.

"No way Cunningham! The monster klub always meets in this exact restaurant, in this exact booth!" Howard retorted, creating an even more awkward atmosphere.

The Monster Klub. An evil plot began to form in the millionaire's mind as he thought over the name. Putting this plan into motion without his daughter knowing would be surprisingly easy.

"Monster Clu- eh Klub, as you put it? Do you mean monsters like the ones that attack your school on a regular basis? Because you know, Anita here, is a huge fan of those things, well the small ones at least."

"After that first attack I'm not sure if I even like the small ones." Antoinette began but her father ignored her.

"And she doesn't have many friends at this school, what with being new and all, and I think you all would get along just fine." He was cut off by Howard's hand and the group suddenly muttering quietly between themselves.

After a short time, they broke apart, and Howard cleared his throat and looked up at the two.

"My colleagues and I have spoken, and we all agree-" He was suddenly cut off by Julian.

"Of course your miserable twit can join out Klub!" Even though what he said sounded like an insult, his voice sounded like he was trying to make it a compliment.

"Julian!" The girl snapped suddenly, punching him hard in the arm. "That wasn't very nice."

"But I only meant it in the nicest way." He retorted, a soft pout forming on his pale lips.

"Aww, and I mean it in the nicest way possible when I say 'You are the definition of today's society as far as a gossip queen goes'." Antoinette said from across the table, smirking as she took a long sip from her milk glass.

For the record, it seemed that this lone comment really did go a long way in shattering most of the boy's pride for reasons unknown, but a quick smile masked this all as made his final comment.

"Save your voice for your beautiful sobs. From what I hear, you have a lot of those in store." He sat back down, ignoring the sugar packet hitting his head. "Oh, and our next meeting is in the lunchroom after school on Monday."

"I'll be there." Antoinette began as she got out of the booth, having finished her meal.

"And I'll be there with her. In case you try to say anything else 'nice'." Hannibal said in a threatening tone as he too removed himself from the booth and went to the waitress who had served them to get their bill.

"No you won't dad! You'll be dropping me off is all." Antoinette called over to him as she left the cafe and went to get into their car.

After paying the bill, Hannibal followed after her, only to stop in front of the Klub's booth and mouth over to the purple male 'I'm watching you punk!' and then promptly leaving, to continue their day of fun.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent at the mall, going into every single store for about twenty minutes each and buying something from each store as well. Finally when the stores were closed, the father and daughter were back at home. Hannibal was already passed out in his leather chair in the livingroom, and Antoinette was busy typing away at her laptop on the couch. Thats how Marci found them and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I see you wore your father out." She commented with a soft chuckle as she tossed a fluffy, blue blanket over the man. "Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah. Except after that idiot talked to us at the Cafe and dad wouldn't stop threatening every male worker we ran into at the mall." Antoinette huffed as she continued to type.

"Your brother told me about that boy." Marci said as she walked over to her daughter's side and sat down. "And we both agreed we think hes trying to flirt with you."

"You sent Bash to spy on us!?" Antoinette gasped in mock surprise.

"Someone had to make sure your father didn't try hunting the ninja during your special day." Marci began, stopping just so she could look at her hot pink nails. "And I had a nail appointment today and couldn't do it so I sent Bashford instead."

"And did he tell you that dad didn't try anything?" She asked, finally taking her hands away from her keyboard.

"He did an- What are you typing dear?" Marci asked, suddenly trying to read what was on her daughter's screen.

**Theresa: Heyo! Twirler girl from the monster Klub here. Just wanting to say sorry about what happened earlier!**

**Antoinette: Um, hey? How did you get my Email address? **

**Theresa: The school's homepage. **

**Antoinette: Ah, well no hard feelings. It was kinda funny watching dad flip out like that.**

**Theresa: It was! I never seen him act so 'overprotective' before! lol.**

**Antoinette: Haha! Ikr? And watching the guy actually get hit was pretty funny. **

"Just a Insta-chat with a friend." Antoinette explained as her mother giggled.

"Oh what fun! Well, I'll just leave you alone then. Don't stay up to late OK?" She kissed her head and promptly left the room just in time for Antoinette's Email alert to ding twice.

She was surprised, and somewhat annoyed, however, when she saw who the message(s) was from.

**Randy: Hey Toni! Glad to see you bounced back from last weeks attack. **

**Antoinette: Hey Randy! Yeah, glad to see it to, though I wasn't really that shaken by it.**

**Randy: You hit the floor twice and ended up in the nurse's room for three hours!**

**Antoinette: Was I really out for that long? Yikes. So how are you anyway?**

_**Randy is OFFLINE**_

With a roll of the eyes, Antoinette clicked on the dreadful message that still blinked, waiting to be answered.

**Julian: Well, little miss Dread, my dear friend, Theresa Fowler insisted that I talk to you an apologize, though I do not understand what for. **

**Antoinette: How about for calling me miserable, Little, and Twit? OK, that was out of order. **

**Julian: I did not say it to be mean though.**

**Antoinette: ...**

**Julian: May I explain?**

**Antoinette: Go right ahead, I am very interested *rolls eyes***

**Julian: For starters. You are short. **

**Antoinette: I am five foot one! **

**Julian: In my books that is short. For two, you seemed upset today because you didn't miss your parents, which is ironic for if you did miss them then you would be miserable either way. **

**Antoinette: ...Twit? **

**Julian: A twit is a silly or foolish person. Meaning you are a short person who is upset for a silly reason. I was calling you silly. 'Of course your silly daughter can join'.**

**Antoinette: Why didn't you just up and say that instead? **

**Julian: Not the way I talk. **

**Antoinette: Fair enough. **

**Julian: So your father will not have to pummle my face in correct? Though the thought of such an event taking place to someone else would be very humorous to watch!**

**Antoinette: ... Keep talking like that and he will. **

**Julian: ... You're no fun! **

_**Julian is OFFLINE**_

**Theresa: Did you talk to Julian?**

**Antoinette: Yeah. He said he was calling me a Silly Daughter and then said I was no fun and logged off. **

**Theresa: That sounds like him. Well, I have to go now. How bout I give you my phone number so we can text later?**

**Antoinette: Sure. **

**Theresa: 6626107.**

**_Theresa is OFFLINE_  
**

After copying the number into her phone's contact list, the girl shut off her laptop and looked at the time on her phone. It was almost ten thirty. With a heavy sigh, she pulled herself off of the couch and dragged herself towards her bedroom, thinking over the three conversations she had just had was was beginning to dread the upcoming monster meeting even more.


	7. Try and pretend I'm alright

**A/N: Um, quick fun fact: A sequel for this story is actually in progress under the name: Coffee and Cigarettes. **

**This story actually takes place their third year and its a reflection of what Antoinette has been through these past few years. Yes there will be a pairing, an unofficial one at least. So you don't have to read this one for the other to make sense but I won't be writing the sequel until I'm close to being done with this one. But yeah, its a pretty cute story in my opinion. So I'll give you an update on when it will be posted and enjoy both stories.**

**P.S: Warning, kinda sad bonding moment between Randy and Antoinette, since Randy actually plays a huge role in this story we need to get him more involved. And we all knew this part of the story had to come where we revile what happened to Antoinette's real parents and what feelings she really hides. This is probably one of three times that this will happen through-out the story but it will usually keep its happy and flowy mellow after these parts...**

* * *

**Monday: 2:45PM Location: Northsville High School. **

* * *

The large sedan finally pulled to a stop in front of the school as McFist, followed by his Stepson and Daughter got out and filed in order of oldest to youngest into the school.

"Oh man! Why do I have to be here? School already let out!" Bash complained in his always loud voice.

"Because you have a detention!" McFist all but yelled as he entered the front office and signed the kids back in.

"Oh. Oh yeah. But then why is Toni here?" Bash questioned dumbly as he pointed to the smaller teen.

"She has that 'Klub' today." McFist muttered as he walked with Bash and Antoinette down the school's hallways, stopping first at the detention hall to drop off Bash

"But then why is you-" Bash was suddenly cut off by a shove into the room, followed by the slamming of the door.

"Because I want to make sure my little girl gets there safely." Hannibal answered, despite the door already being closed so Bash could not here him, and then started off in the direction of the school cafeteria.

"Um dad?" Antoinette asked as the two of them walked. "Is it just me or do you seem to prefer me over Bash?"

Hannibal ceased his steps and turned towards the girl and put a firm hand of her shoulder, then forced that trade-mark, painful looking smile of his and took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Yes, but only because you're my only child deary. Bash, you see, is my step-son, not really blood related, but you're family, and you're adopted into this family, legally making you my daughter." He explained with as sugar coated a voice as he could get.

"Oh... I see." Antoinette muttered as she entered the cafeteria.

The first to greet her was Theresa, who got up from her seat the moment she saw her and hugged her tightly around the neck.

"Anita! Hi! How are you?" She asked her friend with a bright smile.

"Hey Theresa, I'm fine and yourself?" Antoinette responded, ignoring the use of that dreadful nickname.

"Well I'm kinda tired today cause I missed my morning latte but Randy and Julian went to get sodas for everyone so I think I will be OK!" She replied with a smile as she lead her friend over to the table. "I hope you like Wild Cherry Mist. Its kinda all we have."

"Never had it before, but it sounds good." Antoinette said, sharing her friend's smile. "And I hope you don't mind but... My dad is kinda hanging around today."

"Oh, thats OK, the more the merrier right?" Theresa chirped, just as Howard sat down next to them.

"Man, that stupid schnoob Randy..." He muttered as he sat down. "Thinks he can leave me to clean up that mess. Its not my fault that soda got shaken up. "

"Um? Problem Howard?" Theresa asked gently as she went to pat the ginger's hand only to have the gesture blocked by Howard suddenly waving his hand.

"So Randy and I thought it would be funny to shake up one of the sodas and throw it at the principle's car but it broke open and got all over the boy's bathroom and he ran off so I had to clean it up!"

"Shouldn't have been acting like idiots." McFist muttered dryly, folding his arms as he tried to avoid the dirty look he was getting from the peeved Howard.

"What is HE doing here?" Howard whispered as quiet he could to Antoinette.

"Hes hanging out with us today until we have to go home." Antoinette said with a shrug. "Just to make sure things go well."

"Oh great." Another member of the Klub with a mustache muttered lowly.

Moments later, the door to the cafeteria was kicked open and Randy entered, pulling both the sodas and Julian behind him in a bright red wagon which was often used for pep-rallies.

"And we are back!" Randy announced loudly, "And we brought soda!"

"And you broke one also! Don't forget that!" Howard complained in response.

With a roll of the eyes, Randy pitched a soda at Howard's stomach and walked to join the other's at the table, completely ignoring the annoyed stare he was getting from McFist.

"So I guess we can start the meeting." The clown in the corner of the room asked as he went to join the others.

"Whose got the dice?" Randy asked as he passed out the drinks to everyone.

"I've got it. As usual." Julian announced as he pulled a red die out of his pocket and set it down on the table.

Howard pulled out a board from his backpack and laid it down in the center of the table as Theresa scattered toys out on the board.

"So um, what is the point of all this again?" McFist, who by now had been forgotten by the kids, asked.

"Every Monday after school we gather here and play as monsters for revenge on all the jerks at school!" Theresa announced dramatically as she held up the figurine of Bash, causing the older man to cackle.

"Thats cute, well don't mind me. I'll just be here watching." Hannibal said as he pulled out his McTablet and began to read the day's paper, or at least pretended to read it.

"OK, I think Antoinette should go first since shes new to the Klub." Theresa said happily as she handed the dice to her friend, who gave it a roll and smirked when it landed on a three.

"OK, so I'd say I'd give Julian a slap but there is no figure of him so-" She reached over and slapped the male sitting next to her. "Just because I didn't believe your apology."

He snagged the dice from her and rolled it on a two, then turned to Antoinette and flicked her head. The two glared at each other before turning back to the game at hand. It was Randy's and he rolled a five, causing all the members to gasp.

"Wah? Huh? What happened?" McFist asked, looking up from his tablet.

"Randy rolled a five!" Theresa explained.

"Being the fifth day in a row his enemy wore the same underpants-" Julian was quickly cut off by Antoinette.

"Wait wait wait. Thats the dumbest thing I ever heard!" She butted in cruelly.

"Wait wait Anita. Let the man finish!" Hannibal interrupted as he leaned in closer.

"As I was saying, thats what turns students into monsters!" The boy exclaimed, causing both McFists to stare awkwardly.

"I agree with Anita, that is pretty stupid." Hannibal muttered as he went back to his newpaper.

"So? Its just a game you guys, its supposed to be fun." Randy reminded them, trying to get off the topic of how to change into a monster ASAP.

"It was pretty fun watching Jules and Toni going at it." Howard muttered with a soft chuckle. "Go back to fighting you two."

"I wasn't fighting, I was simply letting off some steam." Antoinette cut in suddenly.

"Is that what you call it?" Julian countered. "Because I think most of us call it a slap."

"Or as you call it, pleasure." Antoinette shot back, folding her arms and smirking.

"Oh a sex joke? Well I suppose it takes one to know one." Julian chuckled lightly as the slight red the girl's face went.

"Unlike you. My body is sacred." She said boldly, touching a hand to over her heart.

"In that case it should stay with the other ruins." Howard responded in the background to this comment with a loud laugh.

"Only to be dug up and worship by those classy enough to appreciate it." She all but yelled back.

"Or sold off into auction." The joke was cut a little short in the end from Antoinette's fist connecting with the boy's jaw.

In response to the hit, he held his jaw, chuckled happily, and then proceeded to wipe the blood away from his lips.

"How deliciously painful that was." He winked at the girl (purely to piss her off) and watched as she wrinkled her nose.

"Oh God! You're like one of those punching bags that rotates so you can never knock it down!" She yelped, not noticing that by now Howard had his camera phone out and was filming the whole thing.

"And you, a brick wall." Julian retorted. "Solidly built and yet can easily be taken down if you remove each brick individually."

"Oh geez! Get a room you two!" Howard yelled passed his phone, causing the two to turn and glare at him.

"Howard, just because in this type of situation the male often tries to dominate, it does not mean that out friends have unresolved sexual tension." Who ever said that was getting their ass kicked as McFist dropped his tablet and Antoinette split from the room, followed by Randy, who hoped he could calm her down to prevent a monster attack.

"Hey Toni! Wait up!" He called as he ran faster to join her side. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I just want to know why he has to be such a freaking douche!" She growled lowly. "And make this whole thing seem like some cheesy mellow drama!"

"Eh, thats kinda the way he is. You just have to learn to stare at him awkwardly like the rest of us and move on." Randy explained as he patted his friend's back, "Just don't let it get to you."

"It doesn't get to me though!I just don't like the fact that he always tries to act like he already has me figured out and my non-existent misery is just a joke to him or some kinda E-zone!" Antoinette sighed heavily and sat down near a water fountain with Randy following her lead.

"Doesn't seem non-existent to me. Just kinda seems masked." Randy muttered as he looked at her solemnly. "Wanna talk about whats eating at you?"

She sighed heavily and nodded. "OK fine, but only because you give me no reason not to trust you. OK, here it goes. So a few weeks ago, me and my parents went to the school pep-rally, and I don't want to go into to much detail, but I saw someone tampering with the schools emergency water system and during the pep-rally, a fire started and I knew about the water issue so I ran off, and my parents didn't know that so they stay behind to look for me, by the time they found out I left already, there was fire everywhere and they got out but... They died due to injuries a few days later and..." She paused, trying to pick out how she would word this next part. "I know its my fault this happened and yet... I don't feel self hatred for it... I don't miss them. And I hate myself for feeling this way... And Julian is right when he says its silly but its painful also!"

Randy sighed heavily and put a hand on her should but didn't speak. He couldn't, he had no idea what it must be like, for hating yourself for not hating yourself. It must be miserable. Instead, he drew his other arm to her shoulder and pulled her into an awkward side hug.

"Antoinette, I have no idea what that must be like, but it must be pretty fucking annoying, and all I can say about it is, You're already hating yourself, so its not like you're getting out of this scotch free." He said sternly, holding her a bit closer. "Though I'd have to agree with you when I say Jules it being a pretty big douche by using it against you but he'll only use it if you let him. You gotta own up to all of this if you ever want to move past this. Forgive and forget, water under the bridge and some other stuff I forgot."

"So you mean like saying, I'm Antoinette Aaberg and I could have prevented the deaths of my parents if I wasn't so afraid?" She asked, her face almost flooded with relief that Randy was actually trying to help.

"Um, OK. Thats a start at least. Keep going." He egged her on, nudging her chin gently.

"There is nothing I can do about it now except live my life in honor of them and by the rules they taught me growing up and not letting this bump in the rode stop me from being happy." She stated firmly but unsure with a shrug.

"Anything else you have to say?" Randy asked, just to make sure.

"I should probably see a therapist like my adopted mom suggested in order to fully get over this or talk to you, my trusted friend Randy." She asked with yet another shrug.

"Thats the spirit! And how do you feel now?" He asked hopefully.

"I feel light Randy... And kinda numb." She muttered sourly. "Is that normal?"

"Thats probably either the adrenaline or shock sinking in but its perfectly normal." He said as he got up and stood her up slowly. "Now its about time the Klub wrapped up so we should probably get you back to your dad because you are looking a bit pale."

"Thanks Randy." She muttered before she felt her legs begin to wobble as they were rushed back to the cafetiere.


	8. Troublesome Tuesday

**A/N: OK, so according to my sister Upset= Mary-sue, despite her doing the same thing in all of her stories, anywho, that is why I am writing this quickit just to take away all that weird sad tension. This kinda pulls away from the plot but still...**

* * *

There are three things everyone in Northsville seems to agree that they hate. One being Tuesdays, the other being gym class, and heres the big one, swimming during gym class. Today was the day that all the girls of Northville began to loathe these three things when the first monster attack of the week happened.

* * *

"Can I borrow someone's towel? Randy threw mine in the pool!" Antoinette shivered coldly as she walked to her asigned locker but couldn't change into her warm clothes due to being soaking with. "With me in it!"

"Don't sweat it Anita, here borrow mine." Heidi, the older sister of Howard, offered as she held out the towel to the girl, who in turn, grabbed it and wrapped herself up in it.

It wasn't until she was encased in the towel did Antoinette realize that the smell of pool water was strong on her and would more than likely cause a burning migraine later on in the day if it lingered any longer. Quickly unwrapping herself, she opened her locker and grabbed her scented soaps and ran off to the shower area of the locker room and hung up the towel carefully to keep it dry and then uncapped the soap bottle and practically drowned herself in the strawberry scented shampoo (She really hates the smell of pool water). All seemed to be going well until a shriek suddenly erupted from the main locker room.

"W-What happened?" Antoinette called to the others as she tried to wipe the suds out of her eyes but found this was nearly impossible and she would just have to wait for the water to wash them away.

A loud rubble answered her earlier question as another, animal like shriek followed it which she knew were the tell tale signs of an oncoming monster attack.

_**"Erica!? Why won't you go out with me!"**_ The animalistic like voice bellowed as the sounds of screaming girls and running feet seemed to cut it off.

"Smoke bomb! Are you all decent?" Antoinette was able to clear away the suds and run into the main room to see the newly arrived ninja. The skin around his eyes from under his mask was deep red and his eyes were shut.

She looked behind him to see that the lockers were now destroyed, smashed in and for some reason on fire. Burning what was ever left inside them. Including her change of clothes. Thats when she turned her head and stood frozen in fear at the sight of a blue dragon like creature who was now being faught off by the ninja, who much to her amazement, kicked the dragon straight through the wall and into the pool.

"Well that was cool." Morgan replied dryly as she pushed passed Antoinette, as did all the other girls to get back to the pool and catch sight of the ninja.

"What the hell?" Antoinette muttered outloud as she ran after the others to witness the fight.

"There has to be something this guy is attached to- Oh right! The rose!" The ninja could be heard thinking aloud as he jumped onto the creature's head and kicked something that was behind it's head.

A thicket of green smoke suddenly filled the room, causing everyone to cough loudly and as soon as it cleared, the monster reviled itself to be one of Bash's cronies, looking very surprised when he was dropped into the pools water below.

"S-so did she say yes?" He asked, looking around to find Erica in the crowd of girls, and now boys as the boys ran out at the first sound of a monster attack.

"Smoke bomb!" Came the answer as the ninja suddenly appeared in between Antoinette and who she assumed was Erica. "Just say yes!"

"Um... Yes?" Erica muttered as an exited whoop came from the male in the pool.

"Well, I'd say that went well." The ninja began, not noticing that when he took a few steps back to throw down another smoke bomb that Antoinette was behind him and by accident, pushed her back into the pool.

The pools water, combined with the soap from her hair, got into her eyes, mouth and nose, causing everything to burn as she resurfaced for air. The sounds of laughter hit her eyes first, followed by a muffled apology as she was pulled out of the pool by a strong hand.

"Ooooh. Well at least the soap is out." The ninja all but chuckled as he set her down, just in time for Heidi to run up with a towel and the principal. "And you managed to stay conscious this time."

Antoinette growled as she pulled herself out of the pool and ran at the ninja, her intentions set on shoving him in as well but a loss of footing, and the sudden yell of SMOKEBOMB! caused her plan to backfire as she fell back into the pool with a loud splash of water.

* * *

Her earlier anger from falling in the pool had melted away and was instead replaced by the anger of having to walk down to the principle's office in nothing but a towel and a swimsuit. The principle's firm hand directed her towards the waiting chairs as he had her sit down.

"Now you just wait right here and I'll call your parents to see if they can bring you a change of clothes." He said in his all to annoying voice as he disappeared into his office to put in said call.

"Ugh! This can't get any worse can in...?" Antoinette muttered as she slid further down the seat, her towel sliding down more towards her hips.

"Hm, never took you as a skull and cross bones girl." An accented voice laughed in amusement as a body slid into the chair next to the girl.

"Took you as an annoyance." Antoinette shot back, turning to face Julian and pulling the towel up her bikini top to hide said skull across the left breast cup. "Apparently thats what a lot of people take you as."

"Hm? So thats what you and Randy were talking about yesterday, not that I am at all surprised." He giggled before his face turned serious. "But your little fainting spell did."

"Eh, Felt like being dramatic I guess. Must've been a full moon." She said with a shrug as she leaned back against the chair and rested her head against the hard wall of the office. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Detention of course! That dreaded woman said my pet bat was too 'distracting' and 'a danger to others'." Julian cried out in what appeared to be mock dramatics though his actual features read serious.

"You're a freak you know that?" Antoinette piped up suddenly, tightening her hold on her towel.

"Oh, but I do know that." He looked upset, but then smiled simply and shrugged. "But I'm still me."

Antoinette huffed and tilted her head to look up at the ceiling tiles, which were cracked and an annoying cream color that hurt her eyes so she turned them back to the boy next to her.

"Thats deep." She muttered as she snapped her eyes shut and sighed heavily.

"Blame my upbringing. A mother and a father who were just the same and raised me with all the love in the world." He shrugged yet again and shut his eyes just like the girl had.

"It was the same with me, only my parents were into movie nights and lots of family time. That sparked my love of Monsters." She re-opened her eyes and studied the boy's face a bit.

Under close inspection, she came to find that his pale skin tone was in fact, foundation, meanwhile his long eyelashes, which she first thought were either that way due to make up or due to wearing false lashes, were actually natural, same as his eyes which, Theresa had earlier insisted they were contacts. Wait, his eyes were opened? How long had they been that way and how long had they been staring at one another?

"You sculpt your lips." He said suddenly, breaking her from her semi-trance. "With foundation and brown lipstick to make them look heart shaped."

"You were foundation and set it with press powder, your point?" She crossed her arms over her chest and let her eyes wonder back over to his face and let them settle on his forehead.

"Why a heart shape?" He sounded generally interested as he pointed to her bottom lip and proceeded to swipe across it, testing the durability of the lipstick.

"You sound like Vice, you know that?" She answered his question with another question as she leaned out of the touch. "Though the heart shape had been his idea."

He looked confused as he studied her lips yet again, paying close attention to the sharp outline of it all. Rolling her eyes, she decided it would be easier if she just explained.

"Theres this band me and my buddy both like, and in the cover art to their one album the lead singer had this style of sculpt so we were playing around with make-up and this it stuck." She shrugged and let her towel fall back around her hips and legs. "Ever heard of Nightmare Rally?"

"Eh, I looked into it once, but did not really get into them. So I right my own songs for my enjoyment." Julian responded, seemingly still interested in the girl's lips. "So you did your own make-up?"

"Hell no! If I did then I'd probably look like I got punched in the mouth or something!" She smirked at the thought and then smiled. "Vice does my make-up for me and mamma- Marci sometimes."

"Mamma-Marci. Thats cute. Just a simple and yet dreadful brand of adorable!" He laughed crazily before turning back to face her. "And isn't this amusing. We've got a good five minutes without wanting to rip each other's heads and guts out."

Antoinette made a face at the thought and shrugged. She was about to speak when the door swung opened and in entered her dark skinned friend.

"I swear, the things I do for you Anita." He said kindheartedly as he handed her a pink bag with purple wisps on it. "Oh, and your parents were busy so they sent me with your clothes. Probably should've mentioned that first."

"No duh." She laughed as she took the bag and silently thanks him for her clothes. "But I owe you one."

"You owe me six actually." He reminded her as he ruffled her hair.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go change. See you later Vise." She muttered as she took her clothes and headed to the nurses office for a private place to change and once she was out of the room, the two male's eyes locked in on one another.

"See the make-up is holding up. Told you in was a strong formula." Vise said softly with pride hidden in his eyes.

"Yes, you did. And the product does work delightfully well. It almost scares me how well it works." Julian muttered, his usual tone still there but softer as he got up from his chair, having been called into the principle's office now.

"It scares me too." Vice muttered with a shake of the head. "You poor, deluded kids."

"What was that?" Anita's voice suddenly came out from the Nurse's office, followed by her actual self.

"Oh nothing." He chuckled as he looked up at the school clock. "Might as well go home now. Schools almost out."

"Make that seven things I owe you for." She laughed as the two headed out towards the school exit, relieved that at least school was out, but now upset that it was still Tuesday which meant Bash was making dinner tonight, but much to her relief, her phone began to beep and she looked down to see a message from her friend Theresa.

**_Theresa _**

**_Fwd: Get guys! Monster Klub Pizza party tonight? No need to RSVP! :)_**


	9. My Best Friend Gave Me The Best Advice

**A/N: Haven't seen the show in a while due to a lac of new episodes, but anywho. I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE! Now a reviewer suggested that I add Randy more to the story so this will be a flash forward.**

* * *

The pizza party ended up being loads of fun and ended with all present going home high off of sugar and yet somehow so tired that they passed out the second their heads hit the pillow. Antoinette had an especially good time saying as how it was just her, Theresa, Randy, and Howard, the only three members of the club who she got along with. Accordion-kid and Joker (as she called them) couldn't attend due to a music recital and a family gathering. As for Antoinette's former-still kinda-tormentor; Julian, well. No one could get a hold of him and just assumed the latter that due to the detention Antoinette informed them all of, he was just grounded from his phone and the party. This only seemed to make the party that much fun because now Anita could talk to Randy about more joyful manners.

* * *

"And the pasta was sticking to the ceiling and mom got so mad at us!" Antoinette laughed loudly, along with Randy as she concluded the story.

"Oh geez! Thats bad!" Randy laughed as he held his sides and wiped away a tear. "B-but not as bad as the time I dropped my cousin's wedding ring into dog crap while walking down the isles!"

"That is bad! Did she get mad?" Antoinette laughed in response as she tried to picture that scene.

"Nah, I asked my mom if I could borrow her ring to practice before the real thing and just switched them out." Another tear of laughter was wiped away.

"Couldn't you have just washed the other one?" Antoinette was no longer laughing and now just sounded bored.

"Toni. I was five and stupid." He said coolly but then paused. "Now I'm just stupid."

Antoinette stared at him for a few seconds before they both burst into fits of laughter and the two continued to laugh until Howard busted in through the front door with liter bottles of soda in both hands and Theresa followed close behind with pizza boxes in her hands.

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" She asked as she set the pizzas down on a nearby coffee table and joined the two on the couch.

Howard scanned the two over. Their hair and clothes had been tousled by an earlier tickle fight but also because they had held their sides from laughing at each other's stories and rolling around on a shag couch (Yes, a shag couch) didn't do them justice and their faces were still red from laughing.

"Oh man! Were you two making out!?" Howard exclaimed as he dropped the soda to grabbed his ginger hair.

"Heck no!" Randy yelped as he jumped away from Antoinette and somehow managed to fall over the top of the couch and onto the floor.

"Sure doesn't look like that Cunningham." Howard said sternly as he took his friend's place on the couch and folded his arms.

"Oh shut up Howard." Randy muttered as he rolled unceremoniously over to the coffee table and opened one of the containers of pizza and helped himself to a slice.

Meanwhile, Theresa looked over at her dark haired friend and raised an eyebrow as if silently asking if they really did what Howard had said they did. Antoinette shook her head rapidly 'No' and then reached over to snatch one of the soda bottles and opened it before taking a long swig of it.

"Heck no." She now stated outloud as she handled the bottle to her female friend and then reached over to Randy to take the remains of his pizza slice.

"Dude, get your own." Randy groaned as he tore off a small piece and handed it to her before shoving the rest in his mouth and swallowing it whole.

"Noooo! I am too lazy!" Antoinette groaned in a mocking way as she ate the bit handed to her and then sunk back deeper into the couch, giving Howard and thankful glance when he handed her one of the two pizza slices he had taken earlier.

"Now since I gave you that pizza you have to admit that you made-out with Cunningham." Howard said, sternly taking a bite of his own, only to receive a face full of grease and pepperoni.

"Weinermen, I swear to God if you say we made-out one more time I'mma kill you." Randy growled, coming to Antoinette's aid as it had been his pizza slice thrown.

"Oh come on guys! This is a party. Lets not fight." Theresa said softly as she offered the soda bottle to Randy and then got off of the couch and wandered over to the TV cabinet and began to flip through movies.

"What movie should we watch?" She asked as she picked out a few good ones and held them up. "Grave Punchers Two, Rise of the Warriors two, or Mandy Runningtam: Tenth grade samurai?"

"Woah! Theres a sequel!?" All three demanded for the two separate movies.

"No shit, theres already six movies for Grave Punchers." Antoinette muttered as she studied the cover of her movie of interest. "I like the looks of that second one though."

"Oh heck no! Heidi watched that movie last week and Phoenix's wife was freaking annoying!" Howard yelped, only to get awkward stares from the other. "N-not that I watched it or anything!"

"So does Rochelle's baby die in the end?" Theresa piped up suddenly and just as she asked, Howard answered.

"Heck no! She gave birth to it after the war and takes back her throne!" Howard turned deep red and then sighed. "Spoiler alert, its a boy and it's James'."

Theresa and Antoinette giggled in a fangirlish way as Theresa set the two movies down and now only held the third.

"OK, since Howard already saw that second one I guess we'll have to have a girl's night and watch it ourselves Toni, and since we all saw Grave Punchers I guess that leaves this new anime." She said as she popped out the CD and put it into the player and the episode began instantly.

"My name is Mandy Runningtam and by the name of the Dragon of Flame I will protect my school under the guise of the Samurai! This is an oath I swore and I will not break it!" The main character announced as the theme song began as well as the next three seasons of the show that the kids would watch that night.

* * *

"That show was so cheesy! And not in a bad or good way." Randy laughed as he walked down the street with Antoinette, shortly after leaving Theresa's house and shortly after dismissing the offer of a ride from Howard's parents.

"It wasn't that bad." Antoinette said with a laugh. "It was cool at a few points but the battle lines were so dumb!"

"I AM THE SAMURAI!" Randy announced in a high-pitched voice, mocking the female character. "KANTANNA STRIKE!"

"Dude! You should just like her!" The female teased, stopping once just to playfully punch her friend's shoulder.

"Oh shut up." Randy blushed as he put his hand over the hand that had punched him. "But that villain was just the worst."

"I know! She wants the Samurai dead just so she can take over the school district." Antoinette said as she dramatically waved her arms around.

"O'Punch is such a stupid name also!" Randy followed up as he suddenly turned the corner and began to walk towards his house. "See you at school tomorrow Toni! Don't get jumped!"

With a roll of her eyes, Antoinette took off running towards her house, which was already a good mile or five away from Randy's house. It wasn't that she was scared or anything (Well maybe a little) but without any street lights in her area and it getting dark quickly, it would be very difficult to find her way home in the dark.

"Damn, I should've left earlier or at least taken that ride." She muttered allowed as she kept running until she got to the familiar area of woods that she knew lead to the short cut to her house.

Picking up her pace, she kept running but soon slowed as soon as she felt the familiar burning in her throat that came with a lack of air and quickly leaned against a tree to catch her breath with her house luckily within blurry view. With a final deep puff, she began to run again but stopped when she heard something. It sounded like a grunt of pain or something and what ever it was was very close. Well, feeling braver than scared (Or vise versa, which ever), she found herself looking around the area for the source.

"What on-" Rather than walking again, she stayed still until she heard the noise again and when she did, she found herself running around in search of it until she stumbled over something she thought of at first to be a tree root until it moved under her and the pained grunt came from under her. "What the fuck!?"

"Hehe... Hello Miss dread..." That voice was all to familiar and for once, struck more curiosity than annoyance in Antoinette.

"Julian!?" Antoinette demanded as she stumbled off of him and looked him over. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Just wondering about the most haunted woods in all of Northsville is all." He laughed as he gestured to the woods around him. "And you?"

"Walking home from Theresa's." Antoinette stated simply as she folded her arms. "Didn't see you there. Where were you?"

"Never got the memo. My phone was taken away from that detention but surprisingly that was it." He said with a shrug as he then hit his pockets. "But I wouldn't have come anyway, social functions don't really appeal to me."

"I figured as much." Antoinette shrugged and then the two were left in total quiet.

"So where do you live?" Julian asked suddenly as he took her hand and waited for her to lead the way.

"W-what? Why you as?" Antoinette asked as she found herself walking in the direction of her home.

"I am walking you home. As I've said before, these woods are haunted and a little girl like you could get hurt." He stated simply, narrowly avoiding a punch from the other.

"Shut up." Antoinette muttered, although not being alone was a welcome change. "I can handle anyone who comes at me. Oh, and I live just over this hill if you must know."

Another lump of silence filled the air as the two walked with their heads bowed, searching for tree roots so they wouldn't trip. The rest of the walked would have lasted like this if the male hadn't spoken.

"Are we friends?" He asked, stopping just ten feet before her front door.

"I guess. I mean, you haven't been acting like a jerk lately so I don't see why not." Antoinette answered as she tried to keep walking. "Why you ask?"

"It is nice to have friends in place of enemies I guess." He said softly. "I have far to many of those."

"I'm too new to have any." She said with a shrug. "And to new to have any close friends. So its nice to start out with friends I guess."

The two smiled at one another, finally finding some equal grounds with one another but this was soon broken up by a flickering light and McFist's yelps.

"No hand holding unless I can see you!" He yelled as he contiuned to flip the lights, getting the wrong idea of the current situation.

"Eh, looks like you just made yourself another enemy." Antoinette laughed as she let go of his hand and walked towards her front door. "See you at school tomorrow 'Pal'."

Julian laughed at this little joke and turned around and waled back in which the way he had come. Finally getting inside, Antoinette pulled out her cell-phone which she hadn't noticed had beeped and smiled softly when she saw a string of messages from Randy.

**Randy: Did you get home yet? **

**Randy: Did you get jumped?**

**Randy: Oh Geez! Plz tell me you didn't get jumped!**

**Randy: XD Nvm, just remembered you put your phone on silent. **

**Randy: Did you get home OK? **

With a laugh, she clicked the most recent message and hit Reply.

**Toni (Me): Yes Randy, I got home OK. **

**Randy: Oh thats good. Hey Toni, can you do something for me?**

**Toni (Me): Sure. Supz?**

**Randy: Hey,call me and re-tell that Pasta story. My mom wants to hear it ;) lol. That and I want to say Good Night. Feel kinda bad the last thing I said tonight was 'Don't get Jumped'.**

**Toni (Me): Sure thing Cunningham. **


End file.
